darkstalkersfandomcom-20200223-history
Bishamon
Background When Bishamon was looking around in an old antique shop, as if drawn by fate, he found a piece of armor and a sword. At this moment, he lost his own thought. When he realized where he was, he was at his house. The armor and sword sitting beside him. when he went back to the store to ask what happened, he found out that he aggressively forced the owner to give the armor and sword to him. Bishamon himself had no memory of this. It made no sense to him but as he stared at the armor, it felt meaningless to him. At the time, his wife Orin worried about Bishamon as he sat in front of the armor for days. She asked him to let go of the armor and sword but, Bishamon heard nothing of it. Two weeks later, he decided to ignore his wife and wear the armor. The moment he wore the armor, he came back to his senses. But he realized that everything was too late and screamed with his last bit of strength, "Run......Run, Orin!!" Bishamon's mind was full of hate and accursed power. He had donned Hannya, the armor of hate and Kien, the blood sucking sword. He went on countless days of killing as Hannya demanded more sacrifices. When Bishamon had fought against Pyron, Pyron's energies caused Bishamon to be separated from Hannya's curse. To make up for his sin's, he and his wife became priests/monks. The practice he had started was called roppoudou. This practice gave it's followers a strong mind and would cleanse the mind and spirit its followers. Traveling throughout Japan brought peace to his heart again. Several years later, he had stopped by an old temple. There, he found writings about a separate dimension called "Makai". Within these writings contained drawings depicting the armor, "Hannya", and the sword, "Kien" and other creatures similar to those two in what seemed like hell. Bishamon thought to himself, a careless person like himself may appear again. He thought that he may not be able to make up for his sins, but he may be able to prevent a similar tragedy from happening again. He had already walked the path of darkness, he had nothing to fear. To make contact with this, Makai, he secluded himself within a deep snowy mountain. He sat down and held the shakujou, or monk staff, and started to meditate. When his spiritual strength had reached it's peak, he could see that of a different world with the eye's of his heart. He was determined to seal Hannya at any cost. At the same time, Hannya had started to thirst for blood once again. Even without having a master this time, the armor and sword started to move again. They gathered all the spirits around them to create a body and moved out to hunt Darkstalkers and their blood. When Hannya and Kien moved out, they were sucked into the Majigen. But before Hannya could kill, Bishamon had caught up to him and sealed him away. After these events, Bishamon had disappeared and is thought to have lead a peaceful life. Hannya, The Cursed Armor Hannya was formerly a Makai beast like Lord Raptor's companion, Le Malta. It is thought that it came into the human world roughly 600 years ago. Oda Nobunaga had also worn the armor, though its appearance was different. The armor would grant its master inhuman abilities, but in return would turn them into a blood thirsty killer. The armor would shine brighter the more blood it was bathed in, while the person wearing it would slowly lose their life. After the age of war had ended, it would travel using antique shops to find new people for it to wear. Kien, The Blood Thirsty Sword In the 1580's, a sword was forged by the name of "Onikiri." As a sword is used to cut a human, it's edges would dull because of the fat and blood within a human body. But the Onikiri became sharper as it cut more people due to the way its edges were made. People feared the sword due to the illusion that it would suck into a human body. It was said that if the user did not kill one man a day, the sword would drive it's user insane and kill them. After the time of peace had come, the Onikiri had disappeared for roughly ten years only to come back in a set with Hannya. By this time, it had already been affected by the aura of Makai and had changed it's own name to "Kien." The cause is unknown. About 'real' cursed samurai Long ago, when the Shogun ruled Japan, Samurai became the heroes of Japan. The most skilled Samurai became legends. However, this made lesser skilled warriors jealous and zealous to become legends as well. There is an ancient legend that says an Evil Sorcerer took advantage of this jealousy. He sought out a handful of the most skilled, but under appreciated, Samurai warriors in all of Japan. He offered them a deal. He would give them enhanced abilities and great combat skills which would make them legends in Japan for their Souls and the Souls of their offspring. It is said that more than a few Samurai were willing to trade their Souls for fame and glory. These men became known as the Soulless Samurai, the Damned Ronin. They were unstoppable in battle, but they found that no fame or fortune was worth the price of their souls. At anytime he wanted to, the sorcerer would remove their soul. A body without a soul, as these warriors soon discovered, is transformed into Absolute Evil. These Soulless Samurai became Wraith-like creatures with an unquenchable thirst for battle. While they had their souls, they were legendary warriors of Japan that children dreamed of. With their souls removed, they became hideous demon knights that tormented the nightmares of children. In a later period, Japan had changed and there was no longer any need for the warriors of old. With Japan united and enjoying peace, the respect the Samurai once enjoyed turned to contempt. It was made illegal for the peasantry to carry a sword. Many Samurai tried to rebel, but found that sword-wielding Samurai were easily crushed by Gun-Toting Policemen. Many of these Samurai went into hiding and formed secret societies. But, even among the most secret societies, the Cursed Samurai who had sold their souls for fame were outcasts. Many of the other warriors thought it a great honor to eradicate these Demons, the Cursed Samurai, from Japan. They hunted these Ronin and killed any of their offspring they could find. Soon these families went into hiding. They formed a secret society to pass the knowledge and skills they had learned on the battlefield down to the children, so that they might be strong enough to overcome the terrible curse their forefathers brought on them. It has been said that the Sorcerer told the Samurai that if they were to find the greatest warrior on earth and defeat him in a fair battle, they would win back their soul. It is believed that they have been searching for the world's greatest fighters for centuries. About Tsukumogami In Japan, tsukumogami, literally "artifact spirit", are items that has come to life over the period of 100 years. Depending on the condition and what kind of object it is, tsukumogami can either be good in nature, or outright evil. When tsukumogami awaken, they manifest a face on themselves, which depends where a face can be properly placed, and or limbs to move around with. Appearances In other video games *''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash'' *''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash 2'' *''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS'' Cameos *''Pocket Fighter'' - Bishamon appears on two stages, Chinatown Restaurant right next to Victor and on La Menkoi Ski Resort stage in the igloo with Sodom. The dog Tarou as well as the two girls from Bishamon's ''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' stage also make an appearance. *''Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Bishamon appears on a card in Heroes and Heralds. In other media *Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' the animated series *Udon Comics' Darkstalkers and Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors comic series. Trivia *The dog that appears in Bishamon's Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors stage is named Tarou. Tarou also appears in the [[Darkstalkers 3 |''Vampire Savior stage]] Abaraya, he will appear from under a blanket after the round is won. *In ''Vampire Savior 2 ''and ''Vampire Hunter 2, Oboro Bishamon has an alternate Midnight Bliss transformation. In this transformation he appears with a natural skin tone and his hair shorter and white. Sprite Official artwork Bishamon Concept 01.png|Concept artwork Bishamon Concept 02.png|Concept artwork Bishamon Concept 03.png|Concept artwork Bishamon Concept 04.png|Concept artwork Bishamon Concept 05.png|Concept artwork Bishamon Concept 06.png|Concept artwork Bishamon Sketch.png|concept sketches Darkstalkers The Night Warriors Bishamon Sketch.png|Night Warriors Bishamon Sketch Bishamon2.jpg|''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' Bishamon11.jpg|''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' Bishamon1.jpg|''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers Revenge'' with Orin, his wife. Bishamon-19.jpg|''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' Bishamon_(U.S._Cartoon).png|''Darkstalkers'' US cartoon Darkstalkers 3 Bishamon Sketch.png|Bishamon Vampire Savior Sketch Col-bishamon.gif|''Darkstalkers 3'' UCDS issue five cover 02.png|Udon Comic artwork UCDS_issue_six_03.png|Udon Comics Artwork UFS Cover Bishamon.png|UFS Bishamon artwork UMvC3 HandH Bishamon Card.png|Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom Bishamon Heroes and Heralds Card Videos Darkstalkers Resurrection - Bishamon|Bishamon Moves List Darkstalkers - Bishamon Character Strategy|Bishamon Character Strategy External links *Bishamon - Strategy Wiki *Bishamon - Mizuumi Wiki *Bishamon - Capcom Database Navigation Category:Characters